


Signing Bonus

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Glasses kink, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Office Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “The job is yours,” Tobirama says dismissively, and reaches up, sliding the top button of his shirt free. “All the information on salary is in your packet. And if you wish to fuck me over my desk, we can call that a signing bonus.”





	Signing Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684839/chapters/31433925

“Quite the signing bonus,” Kisame laughs, and Tobirama whimpers as it vibrates through him. He digs his fingers into thickly muscled sides, pulling, but if Kisame even notices he doesn’t show any sign of it.

Desperately, determinedly, Tobirama grasps for his composure, tries to gather himself, but he’s bent over his desk with four fingers in his mouth and a massive cock splitting him open until he can't even breathe, and he lost any chance he had about the time Kisame pulled his slacks down. Huge, and he’d offered to bottom, but—

Tobirama’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

With a grunt, Kisame slides in another inch, then stops as Tobirama makes a wordless, desperate sound. “You do this for every new employee?” he breathes, and it’s rough and amused. Works himself another inch in, huge body pinning Tobirama down completely, and Tobirama _sobs_ with it. It makes Kisame laugh, and he kisses Tobirama’s neck, says lightly, “No, I think it’s just me. You wouldn’t be nearly as tight otherwise.”

Tobirama bites his fingers, because there's nothing else he can do. Bites down, barely a warning, and then lets go with a cry as Kisame slides back and shoves another handful of inches into him all at once. It’s too much, feels like he’s about to tear or burst or _come_ , and he gasps out a sob and tries to shove himself back into Kisame's body.

“Hey, hey,” Kisame says, but it’s closer to a taunt than an attempt to soothe, and his hand strokes down Tobirama’s side and then hooks around his knee, pulling it out further. The fingers in his mouth withdraw, and Tobirama hisses out a curse the moment his tongue can manage it. Kisame laughs again, and a moment later he’s gripping Tobirama around the waist. “Brace yourself,” he warns.

Tobirama has half a second to process the words before he’s being _moved_ , hauled up off the desk as if he weighs nothing. Kisame's cock slips out of him with a wet sound, but an instant later he’s being turned, and the mushroom head is back between his legs. Kisame drops back into Tobirama’s chair, and Tobirama _howls_ as he’s dragged all the way down that massive shaft, seated right to the very base with Kisame's balls slapping his thighs. He twists, jerks, but Kisame pulls him back against his chest, wraps his arms around him and holds him there until Tobirama is gasping and shivering and still on his lap.

“There we go,” Kisame says easily, and he’s staring ahead of them, at the darkened window that’s throwing their reflections back at them. Tobirama takes one look and shudders, dropping his head back against Kisame's broad shoulder. He looks _debauched_ , face and shoulders flushed red, smears of precum on his stomach and streaks of lube painting the insides of his thighs, hard cock bobbing between his legs where they're splayed over Kisame's thick thighs. His once-neat shirt is hanging around his elbows, more hindrance than anything, and he can't even manage his usual irritation at stains and wrinkles, not when Kisame is rubbing his legs with long, soothing strokes.

There's a low chuckle, and Kisame presses a kiss behind his ear. “I think you should raise my bonus with every word I make you forget,” he rumbles, gets a hand around each of Tobirama’s legs, and hauls him back hard. Tobirama cries out, grabbing for the arms of the chair, and shudders, head hanging as he tries to catch his breath. It feels like there’s no room inside him for anything but Kisame's cock, like he’s too small to contain it, and Tobirama has never thought himself a slight or delicate man but Kisame is so _large_.

“You—” he starts, only to choke on the words as playful fingers cup his balls. Kisame teases them, rolling them gently, tugging and lifting, and Tobirama feels like his stomach turns inside out, not sure if it’s arousal or discomfort as his breath breaks from him in a high whine. He clamps down around Kisame's cock, feels split open, almost shaken, and Kisame grunts. He hauls Tobirama up, drags his legs up until Tobirama realizes what he wants and manages to get his legs under himself.

It’s a new angle, a new shift. Tobirama groans breathlessly, tipping forward to grab onto the edge of his desk, and he’s in clear sight of the wide glass doors of his office. If Madara walks by right now, if Izuna decides to drop by like he sometimes does, they’ll have a perfect view of Tobirama being fucked incoherent by the new hire.

“Hang on a second,” Kisame says, and it’s almost gleefully amused. He leans forward, makes Tobirama choke and cry out as a shallow thrust sets every square inch inside of him buzzing. But then Kisame is shifting back, sinking into the chair again, and his hands come up in front of Tobirama’s face.

Glasses, Tobirama thinks, dazed. _His_ glasses, and when Kisame slides them over his eyes his breath is hot enough to fog them lightly even in the open office.

“There we go.” Kisame says, eminently pleased. He rocks his hips up, and Tobirama yowls, scrabbling for a handhold as that cock is suddenly _to big too deep too much_ —

And then it’s sliding back out, withdrawing, and Kisame grips his hips, braces him when the flared head is the only thing left inside, and then shoves in all at once.

Tobirama comes, crying out breathless and _shattered_ as it’s wrenched from him, pulled out of him as he shakes in Kisame's hold, claws at the desk and tries to breathe through the pleasure that swamps him.

“So gorgeous,” Kisame whispers in his ear, and his hand is cupping Tobirama’s cock, wet with come. He doesn’t hesitate, just wraps his hand around Tobirama anyway, strokes him with careful pulls that make Tobirama whimper and squirm. With a chuckle, Kisame nudges his head around, captures his mouth in a deep, filthy kiss. “I wanted this from the second I walked in,” he murmurs as he pulls back, and Tobirama can barely focus on the words. “Knew you’d look best after I wrecked you.”

Tobirama can't even argue. He feels wrecked, _ruined_ —there’s no way he can go home to his box of toys and come close to this afterwards. He moans, twists away from Kisame's hand on his cock, but that shaft is still splitting him open, still hard.

“You—you haven’t come,” he rasps, and Kisame chuckles.

“I figure you’ve still got at least three orgasms in you,” he says, and kisses the curve of Tobirama’s throat. “I don’t mind a little overtime, boss. Not in the name of a good cause.”

Tobirama closes his eyes, breathes out shaky and desperate. He truly, _truly_ hopes that Madara doesn’t walk by, but even if he does, Tobirama already knows he won't tell Kisame to stop.

“Three in me, you said?” he manages, and rocks back, moans thick and dazed as he takes Kisame's cock again. “And how many will _you_ put in me?”

Kisame laughs, bright and startled, and kisses Tobirama again. “Let’s find out,” he says, grinning, and it’s all teeth.

Tobirama is always up for enjoying the thrill of discovery, and this promises to be _particularly_ enjoyable.


End file.
